ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Kim (Savage Reign)
How Kim joined the Tourney Kim is a Korean detective with a very strong sense of justice. He grew up learning about morals from his father while his mother taught him Taekwondo. He learns of a criminal named Joker and travels to Jipang City to arrest him. He learns that Joker is going to enter the "Battle of the Beast God" tournament held by King Lion and enters the tournament with Rosa. Arresting Joker, Kim immediately returned to Korea. Kim's efforts led the Korean government to give him a new assignment, hunting down an assassin named Lady Shiva. How to unlock *Get at least 1,800 ft in Home-Run Contest *Play 263 matches For both methods, you must fight Kim at China Boomtown. Alternatively, the players can avoid clashing with kim by wishing for him from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing him for 400 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Kim, or wishing for him from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing him in the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Korean Taekwondo detective, Kim Sue Il!" He will be seen left of Kim (Dong Hwan), right of Baek, above Baymax and below Asami Sato. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Kim stands on one leg with his bo staff behind himself. After the announcer calls his name Kim creaks his head saying "Gimme a break." then thrusts his bo staff as the camera zooms." Special Moves Dangetsu Zan (Neutral) Kim leaps forward slamming his leg down and lands in a sit out. San Ren Geki (Side) Kim does three upper kicks to the sides of the face. If B is pressed doing this, he does another kick and a slam with the staff. If B is pressed during that, he does two swings with the staff and finishes with an uppercut swing. Hi Sen Zan (Up) Kim flip jumps into the air while giving off enegry from his staff. If he hits and B is pressed after, Kim follows after with a swing of his staff while doing diagonally downwards. Kosajin (Down) Kim does a spin swing with his staff then leaps diagonally up doing three spin kicks. Hiten Ho'ou Zan (Hyper Smash) Kim crouches then does uppercut staff swings on the ground, then finishes with a stronger Hi Sen Zan. Hou'ou Kyaku (Final Smash) Kim does a sweeping kick saying "It's all over." If he hits, he does an auto combo of kicks and staff swings, finishing with an upper staff swing and a burning flying kick. Victory Animations #Kim sweeips his legs then sets his sunglasses on and says "What a tough." #Kim vaults with his staff then says "You'll be coming to headquarters with me." #Kim swings his staff right then gives three kicks and slams his staff down saying "That all you had?" On-Screen Appearance Kim walks up and takes his sunglasses off saying "Right, let's rumble." Trivia *Kim Sue Il's rival is a lady assassin who has clashed with Batman at times, Lady Shiva. *Kim Sue Il shares his English voice actor with Kazuya Mishima, Ding Feng, Ryu, Ujiyasu Hojo, Xu Huang, Zhou Tai, Sima Yi, Titanic Tim, Karasu, Jon Talbain, Tiger Mask, Wagon Star, Punisher, Raikou, Krook and Pentagon. *Kim Sue Il shares his French voice actor with Pegasus Seiya, Hawkeye, Captain America, Thor, Crystal King and Kazuki Kazama. *Kim Sue Il shares his German voice actor with Huey and Thunder. *Kim Sue Il shares his Arabic voice actor with Kraken Isaac, Typhlosion, Alex, Eiji Kisaragi, Greenfist, Sokka and Krook. *Kim Sue Il shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Scorpion and Sporty. Category:Savage Reign characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters